


Strong In The Real Way

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Arguments, Astronomy, Coercion, Confidence, Developing Relationship, Identity Issues, M/M, Making ends meet, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Discussions, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Star Gazing, Teaching, sassy gay characters, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Strong In The Real Way

“A teaching job?!” Virgil asked in bewilderment as an anxious heart began to race, “Y-You know how I do in front of people…”

“Take a deep breath, I’ll be right beside you the whole time.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“Don’t you remember our old friend?”

“It’s been ages since we formed into him… A-Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t be proposing this idea if I weren’t now would I?” the logical side questioned matter-of-factly as an index finger pushed up the bridge of thickly rimmed glasses before offering out his full hand, “It’s about time we brought him back, don’t you think?”

“If you’re sure…”

The proper words used to describe the mentioned man were: specific, intelligent, accurate, faultless, elegant, controlled, surgical, and graceful! Et cetera, end of conversation! That was them three days a week during a starting semester in order to help take some stress off of Thomas’ shoulders in the money making department. 

“Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” 

Priorities sorted out somewhat the newly formed person picked up a trenta sized iced caramel macchiato with four extra shots of espresso, “The first day of class after a long break is always the hardest to get through.”

Heels clacking against white tile speckled with black and grey as he entered into a room of loud chattering that began to die down once all eyes turned to him one student individually. Combing back grown out bangs out of the way with fuschia painted fingernails and sipping from the long green straw of the beverage in his other the man began with introducing himself after letting out a less than confident sigh to boost morale, “Name’s Professor Layton, We’ll be learning how to track star rotations and patterns, which happens to be my specialty.

“Sounds like hocus pocus to me... “

“Ah, we have a wise guy in here,” the fusion remarked with a slight smirk as he crossed his arms across a widened chest, “What’s your name, kid?”

“Remy. I’m only taking this course to get a science elective outta the way, not ‘cos I give a shit.”

“Well, you will once the course is over.”

“You really think you’re even qualified to do that?”

“Oh, I know I’m up for the challenge. And for that, let’s start the first lesson early!”

A chorus of groans escaped into the small space at having to actually do any coursework on the same day the syllabus was handed out after awkward icebreakers were answered. Going over Ursa Major and Minor passed the fifty minute period, which took some of the gusto out of his presentability as other classes came and went for the rest of the day until returning to separate into the respective halves that made him.

Even though Virgil had been accepted as a part of the group part of him still felt incomplete since a part of him was diminished to nothing more than a phase. Trying not to hold a grudge at not being taken quite as seriously since he was one to still use scare tactics to his advantage, yet when he was put in the same shoes as his significant other that empty space disappeared just as night did when sun peaked over the horizon.

“What if we didn’t have to be apart anymore?” Virgil proposed one evening after a star-gazing outing, “It’d be easier, right?”

“We fuse for a reason, to bring valuable information to young minds wanting a better education.”

“I get that, but… Is that all we’re doin’ this for?”

“Well, we’re also doing a favor for Thomas.”

“Not the point I’m trying to make, L!” 

“Then what are you proposing? We throw caution to the wind, forget our identities and be someone else entirely?!”

Chewing angrily at a bottom lip he tried to come up with a likely explanation that would convince Logan to agree that being together full time would be for the better, yet constriction against his chest caused shortness of breath as he struggled against a tireless thoughts tried to tell him that the attempt was in vain especially as dark eyes weighed down by bags looked to him suspiciously.

“Vee, we had this conversation in Layton’s head and we agreed not to overstimulate ourselves.” 

“I… I couldn’t help myself!”

“With what?”

“Suggesting all o’ this… Y’know I wasn’t keen on the idea to begin with becoming one so soon into our relationship, but… I like it a lot?”

“I enjoy it, but Layton isn’t who we are all the time.We’re also two different people who, relationship aside, need room to grow.”

“No matter how hard I try to be strong like you...I’m just a failed Dark Side!” Virgil cried out in frustration as harshly hot tears singed into his eyelids before a few escaped, stained with the empty void trapped inside as it mixed with matching eyeshadow, “When our consciousnesses are combined I-I can feel what it’s like to be you. Confident, secure, complete… You’re perfect and I lo- care for you so much.”

“You’re wrong…”

“About?”

“It’s not easy being in control ‘cos I have weaknesses too.”

“But you’re so… Put together!”

“I choose not to let them consume me, I struggle to stay strong ‘cos I know the impact I have on everyone else,” Logan reasoned, cupping a stained cheek delicately so their eyes were level, “There are times where I look to you for strength too. You are your own Side and no one else controls that, not me, not Thomas, not Deceit.”

“How do I be my own person when I’ve always been told what to do, who to be?!”

“I’ll try to lead you there, but you’ll have to figure it out for yourself eventually.”

“I’m not sure of myself...:”

“You’ve got this. You just have to be strong in the real way,” Logan confirmed with a firm peck pressed into the center of a creased forehead that began to smooth out, “If it’s any consolation, I believe in you. So does Layton especially since without you he wouldn’t be as popular with the kids, y’know?”

“I, uh, I do. Kinda, at least.”

“That’s the spirit, sort of!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):  
> https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
